OLEDs so far used as illumination means typically are constructed of several organic layers. Mostly, a hole transport layer (HTL) is applied to the anode consisting of indium tin oxide (ITO) that is arranged on a glass pane. Between ITO and HTL, depending on the manufacturing method, often a layer of PEDOT/PSS (Poly(3,4-ethylendioxythiophen)/Polystyrolsulfonate) is applied that serves for reducing the injection barrier for holes and prevents the diffusion of indium into the junction. A layer is applied to the HTL, which either comprises a pigment (about 5-10%) or—seldom—completely consists of the pigment (for example Aluminium-tris(8-hydroxychinolin), Alq3). This layer is called a emitter layer (EL). Then, thereto an electron transport layer (ETL) is applied. Finally, a cathode, consisting of a metal or an alloy comprising low electron work function as for example calcium, aluminum, barium, ruthenium, magnesia silver alloy is evaporated under high vacuum. As a protective layer and for reducing the injection barrier for electrons between cathode and ETL often a very thin layer of lithium fluoride, cesium fluoride or silver is evaporated. The electrons (=negative charge) are injected by the cathode while the anode provides the holes (=positive charge). Hole and electron drift towards each other and in an ideal case meet each other in the EL, therefore this layer also is called recombination layer. Electrons and holes constitute a bound state that is called exciton. Depending on the mechanism the exciton already constitutes the excited state of the pigment molecule, or the decay of the exciton provides the energy for the excitation of the pigment molecule. This pigment has different excitation states. The excited state may transit to the basic state and send a photon thereby. The color of the emitted light depends on the energy distance between excited and basic state and may be changed by varying the pigment molecules. Until now non-emitting triplet states constitute a problem. These may be released by means of adding so called excitors. The abbreviation PLED (polymer light emitting diode) for organic LEDs manufactured from polymers has been enforced. OLEDs manufactured form small molecules are called SOLED or also SMOLED. Often derivatives of Poly(p-Phenylen-Vinylen) (PPV) are used as pigments in PLEDs. Lately pigment molecules are used which lead to expect a four times higher efficiency as when using the above described fluorescent molecules. In these more efficient OLEDs metal-organic complexes are used in which the light emission is carried out from triplet states. These molecules also are called triplet emitters; the pigment may also be excited by light, which may lead to luminescence. Today it is the goal to produce self-illuminating displays, which use the organic electroluminescence. An advantage of OLED displays as compared to state of the art liquid crystal displays is the very high contrast since they do not need backlighting: while LCDs only act as colored filters, OLEDs emit colored light. This method is much more efficient, whereby OLEDs consume less energy. For this reason OLED television devices become less warm than LC displays in which a major part of the energy required for backlighting is transferred into heat. As a result of the reduced energy consumption OLEDs can be well utilized in small portable devices, for example in notebooks, cell phones and MP3 players. Because of the backlighting not being required it is feasible to design OLEDs very thin. OLED displays and OLED television devices also have advantages as compared to contemporary LCD and plasma devices in the area of shipping based on the lower volume and the lower weight. Further, known from a publication of the Fraunhofer institute is to design an OLED panel such that it may be switched on and off by touching it.